


I Never Mean't Too

by EllynLives215



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllynLives215/pseuds/EllynLives215
Summary: The Avengers are posed with a dangerous common threat. It goes terribly, terribly wrong





	I Never Mean't Too

The Avengers had gone on an emergency mission.

It was supposed to be easy.

_Easy._

That was a funny word to use. Was anything ever really, easy? No. It’s really not.

_It wasn’t easy._

“Tony! We’re outnumbered down here. Clint’s down!” 

“How bad?” 

“Really bad, we're going to need emergency medical fast!” 

“Where are you? I’ll fly you to the hospital.” 

“No. You have to go after Steve!” 

“What!? What happened?” 

“He got cornered inside the building, there were too many after him. He needs help!”

“But what about-” “He’ll be fine, Bruce just called.” 

“Alright, I’m on it.” 

And he was. Dropping everything to go after Steve. Because he knew. 

Steve wasn’t invulnerable. Under all the courage and determination he was still human. It didn’t take long with Jarvis. Tony had just forgotten he was human as well.

\--

Everything was quiet now. Silence. Darkness. Death.

The morning was crisp, and chilly. The man's words echoing in the clearing. 

But Tony didn’t listen. No, his words meant nothing. He couldn’t speak of his life as if he knew him. None of them did. Not like he had. 

The grass was soft, brushing over every open spot of skin. It was cold, damp but soft.  
His arm stretched over the to the empty spot next to him. Just a year ago, it had begun to stop being empty. 

“I feel terrible.” 

“We all do, Clint.” 

The warm brush of skin on skin. Something that they knew Tony was missing now. 

“I don’t think I can do it.” He said, grasping harder onto her fingers. 

“We have to. You know what would happen if he found out.” 

“I do.” They watched him silently from afar, neither willing to disturb the moment.

“It won’t bring him the peace he’s looking for. Not like this.” 

\--

“Tony?” 

A glance of those glassy, empty brown eyes. Surrounded by green, it made them even more pained. “I brought flowers. Do you want to place them?” 

“No. You can do it.” She nodded vaguely kneeling, allowing the water to seep into her jeans. With frozen fingers she placed the lily’s on the stone, still failing to lighten the empty scene.

“Those were his favorite you know.”

“I know… I remember when he told me.”

Both sat now. In the silence. “You really should get out of those clothes, they're all wet.” 

He didn’t respond, almost like he wasn’t there. 

“I’m going to kill them. I’m going to find every last one of them, and watch… watch as the light leaves their eyes, just like I had to with him.” His voice was quiet and calm, but the meaning and anger behind them was evident. 

“It won’t change anything.” 

“I don't care. It’s what they deserve…-” His head finally turned, those eyes were so vacant, so pained, so gone. “-... T-they killed him.” 

She pulled him close and let him cry. Who knows maybe over the years she’d gone soft. Over the years found her family, her purpose. Maybe it was him who made her soft, his smile. For once, she didn’t mind.

“H-he was right there-e. In f-front of me, Nat. And they-y-... they just left him-m.” 

“I know. Shhh, I know.” 

That was all she could say. Because if he knew. _God_, if he knew… If he knew that he was the one. The one who’d done it. She knew they both would be gone.

But it was over now. _Everything_. 

Blue sky  
-

-  
Black shoes  
-

-  
Blue lily’s  
-

-  
Black coat  
-

-  
Blue eyes  
-

-  
Black soul

_“L-lead them well… p-please. For m-me.”_

**He did.**  


**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed the idea of Steve/Tony, so I hope you enjoyed it too. DISCLAIMER-- I know the story is kinda vague, but I wanted to give room for some reader/imagination. And also wanted to hear from you guys first to determine if you guys wanna see more of this alternate universe. So please, let me know!


End file.
